A database represents an organized collection of data that is stored in a memory. Many enterprises, such as a business or governmental entity, use databases to store and manage data that is critical to their business operations. For example, a business may use a database to store all of the business's customer data, such as a customer's name and address.
Database management involves the administration, monitoring, and maintenance of the databases and/or database systems within the enterprise. Typically, a database management system (DBMS) is used to monitor and maintain a database or set of databases within a given enterprise. The ability to effectively monitor databases represents a critical aspect of database management, as monitoring provides users, such as database administrators, the ability to view and validate the integrity and health of a database. For example, a DBMS may be used to monitor performance characteristics, which subsequently may be analyzed to identify potential performance problems and/or abnormal conditions, usage trends, etc., of the database. In one specific example, various wait events of a database may be monitored in an attempt to identify any potential concurrency issues impacting performance. Conventional database management systems provide the monitored data in a static, inflexible display such as a static graph or chart, allowing for only limited analysis by users.
It is with these concepts in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.